Human error is postulated to be the majority cause of deviations from air traffic control (ATC) instructions and directions on flight operations. Most often, ATC provides voice or data format instructions to which a pilot complies. However, some information that is passed from ATC may be missed due to several factors including cockpit workload. Hence, there is a need for a system and method for monitoring compliance with ATC instructions.